Serpientes y escaleras
by Alexander Van Acker
Summary: Historias de amor de algunos miembros de la Casa de las Serpientes. Varias parejas. Drabbles y Viñetas.


**Disclaimer**: Como todos ustedes deben saber, nada de esto me pertenece. Es todo obra de la grandiosa Rowling y el montón de gente a la que le cedió los derechos y todo eso. Yo sólo escribo porque amo escribir.

**Summary**: Historias de amor de algunos miembros de la Casa de las Serpientes. Varias parejas.

* * *

Con la inspiración renovada y nuevas ideas, aquí les traigo la primera viñeta de historias que tengo ganas de contar desde hace rato. Son todos capítulos independientes y auto conclusivos, aunque quizá pueda hacer alguna segunda parte de uno o dos, depende de cuánto les guste a ustedes. Espero que disfruten la breve lectura y me dejen algún que otro comentario, que los aprecio mucho.

Como cada capítulo tiene su propia historia y no exige continuación, no sé cada cuánto actualizaré. Todo depende de las historias que se me vayan ocurriendo. Acepto sugerencias :)

Sin más preámbulos, los dejo con la lectura.

* * *

**.~*Serpientes y escaleras*~.**

**Draco Malfoy & Astoria Greengrass  
**

La oscuridad se extendía, amenazante, alrededor de todo el castillo. Era de noche, pero el cielo estaba cubierto de nubes negras que no dejaban el más mínimo rastro de las titilantes estrellas. Desde la Torre de Astronomía, una delgada figura observaba el vasto Bosque Prohibido, cuya extensión lucía aún más intimidante bajo aquel clima. Había estado una vez allí y esperaba nunca tener que volver. Había sido una experiencia aterradora aunque, claro está, en aquel entonces tenía tan sólo once años.

Draco suspiró. Un suspiro que expulsaba cansancio y miedo. Sobre todo miedo. No quería seguir adelante con aquello, pero no tenía opción. Si no lo hacía, el Señor Oscuro iba a asesinar a su familia, y él no podía permitir aquello. Su padre había tomado horribles decisiones, decisiones que él ya no podía deshacer y quizá se merecía parte de lo que le estaba sucediendo. Pero seguía siendo su padre y lo seguía queriendo como a tal. De ninguna manera se merecía la muerte. Así que él tenía que hacer todo lo que fuera para impedirlo.

Se aferró al borde de la ventana con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se tornaron aún más blancos y pálidos de lo que ya eran. En una de sus manos sostenía su varita, que temblaba. No tenía la determinación suficiente para llevar a cabo aquel plan, pero ya no podía retrasarse un segundo más. Dumbledore podía regresar en cualquier momento. Era ahora o nunca.

Tenía que hacerlos entrar.

—¿Draco?

Se sobresaltó al escuchar una voz a sus espaldas y giró sobre sus talones con rapidez, apuntando a aquella desconocida con su varita. Su figura había quedado media escondida entre las sombras. Apenas si podía observar el cabello castaño ondeándole detrás de la espalda, a causa de la brisa que se colaba en la Torre. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. No se había dado cuenta que estaba tan helado. Y él únicamente llevaba su túnica, ningún abrigo.

Un trueno resonó a lo lejos, seguido por un relámpago que iluminó momentáneamente el interior de aquella Torre. Astoria Greengrass lo miraba fijamente desde la entrada de la habitación. También tenía su varita aferrada en su mano derecha, con la diferencia de que no lo estaba apuntando, como él a ella. Poco a poco, Draco fue bajando la guardia. Después de todo Astoria no era más que una niña. Y una Slytherin. No iba a interferir en sus planes.

—Vete a la Sala Común, Astoria —le ordenó.

No sabía por qué, pero sentía la repentina necesidad de proteger a la hermana menor de su amiga Daphne. No que fuera a correr peligro, después de todo ella era una sangre pura. Pero aún así, era mejor si se mantenía alejada de la línea de fuego.

—No lo hagas —le dijo entonces Astoria.

Draco abrió los ojos, sorprendido. Había determinación en el rostro de Astoria. Una determinación que jamás hubiera pensado que observaría en alguien con catorce años. Por un momento consideró seriamente hacerle caso, no seguir adelante con aquel plan. Pero no podía. Por más que durante aquel año hubiese fantaseado con la posibilidad de escaparse de tan tremenda tarea, sabía que no podía. Estaba atado, era su destino. Ésa noche los mortífagos ingresarían a Hogwarts y él mataría a Albus Dumbledore. No había otra salida.

—No sabes lo que dices —le espetó. Un nuevo trueno retumbó en la Torre.

—No soy tonta. Y la gente habla. Muchos en nuestra Casa están al tanto de lo que has estado planeando todo el año. Aunque nadie sabe que sucederá hoy, eso es verdad… —Astoria dejó la frase en suspenso. Sus ojos verdes examinaron a Draco de los pies a la cabeza—. No lo hagas, Draco. Tú no eres ése tipo de persona —insistió.

Era curioso que Astoria le dedicara aquellas palabras. Si hubiera sido Pansy la que se encontrase en ese momento frente a él, seguramente las cosas serían completamente distintas. Pansy lo hubiera alentado a seguir adelante con el plan. Su novia creía con firmeza en los ideales del Señor Oscuro porque eso era lo que siempre le habían enseñado. Pansy nunca había sido lo suficientemente independiente como para pensar de otra manera.

Astoria, por otro lado…

—Tú no tienes idea de qué tipo de persona soy.

La chica se mordió el labio y bajó la mirada por unos segundos. Sí que la tenía. Lo sabía, lo leía en la mirada gris de Draco. Él no era un asesino, él no era un mortífago. Era simplemente un adolescente asustado cuyos padres habían tomado muy malas decisiones y que ahora se encontraba en una encrucijada. Pero existía una salida. Siempre la había. Astoria se sintió tentada de agregar algo más, pero no supo qué. Tenía la impresión de que ya había llegado demasiado lejos.

Aquella era una de las pocas veces que hablaba con Draco desde que había llegado a Hogwarts y se había quedado profundamente enamorada de él. Nunca se lo había dicho a nadie, por supuesto. Ni siquiera a Daphne, su hermana, y eso que a ella le contaba todo. Aunque claro que con el pasar de los años sus sentimientos se habían ido haciendo más y más obvios, al menos para su círculo íntimo. Draco, por el contrario, no parecía tener idea de lo que ella sentía por él.

—No lo hagas —repitió Astoria, en un susurro, mientras Draco pasaba junto a ella.

En un arrebato, le aferró la mano. Sintió una descarga eléctrica recorrer todo su cuerpo, a medida que la piel se le erizaba. Draco se paró en seco y se quedaron así unos segundos. Pero entonces él se soltó, arrepentido quizá de su momento de debilidad.

—Lo siento. No puedo.

Y antes de que Astoria pudiera agregar nada más, se marchó. Ella se quedó allí unos segundos más, contemplando la oscuridad de la noche y los nubarrones grises que surcaban el cielo nocturno. Tenía que regresar cuanto antes a la Sala Común o quedaría atrapada a mitad del caos. Estaba decepcionada, aunque sabía que había hecho lo posible por detener a Draco. Por un momento había creído que lo lograría, que podría hacer que aquel joven perdido encontrara su propio camino. Pero quizá ése no era su momento. Quizá más adelante, cuando la guerra acabase. Porque Astoria estaba segura de que la guerra acabaría con la derrota del Señor Oscuro. Tenía que ser así. No estaba preparada para vivir en el terror. Y menos si no tenía a Draco Malfoy a su lado.

* * *

Espero que hayan disfrutado esta pequeña historia. Y ya saben, los comentarios hacen feliz a los autores. Y un autor feliz escribe mucho y actualiza rápido :)

_Saludos,_

_Alex Franco._


End file.
